Regrettable Wish
by purplecat41877
Summary: After seeing her antique shop wrecked, April flips out and says something to the turtles that she ends up regretting.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Regrettable Wish**

The turtles were in April O'Neil's antique shop. They stood in shock while looking at the mess they made.

"Leo, this is all your fault!" Raph said angrily.

"How is this my fault?" Leo asked.

"Thanks to you starting an argument with me, April's shop is wrecked!"

"I asked you to do a simple favor and you gave me an attitude!"

Leo and Raph continued arguing while Mikey and Donny tried to clean up the mess. Just then, April came down from her apartment and saw the huge mess.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SHOP?" April screamed. "THE WHOLE PLACE IS RUINED!"

The turtles suddenly froze. They started apologizing but April wouldn't listen.

"April, we'll make it up to you," Leo said.

"You name it, we'll do it," Raph said.

"We really are sorry," Donny said.

"We didn't mean to wreck your shop," Mikey said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" April screamed. "JUST GET OUT OF MY SHOP AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"

The turtles hi-tailed it out of the shop. April headed off to get some cleaning supplies. When she got back, she saw that Casey Jones and the turtles' 9 year old friend Chloe Calls had entered the shop. Both of them were shocked when they saw the mess.

* * *

In the dojo, Raph was going at it with the punching bag. Leo was working on perfecting katas.

"How could April just throw us out of her life like that?" Raph asked angrily.

"I'm hoping she'll come to her senses and realize that she overreacted," Leo said.

Raph and Leo stopped practicing. They went over to the practice mat, sat down, and talked.

A few minutes later, Splinter entered the dojo. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Leonardo, Raphael, would either of you care to explain what happened at Miss O'Neil's shop?" Splinter said. "I tried to call her and I got a message that my number was blocked."

"Raph and I got into an argument and the next thing we knew the shop was wrecked," Leo said.

"We tried to apologize to April but she wouldn't listen," Raph said.

"Where are Michelangelo and Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"As soon as we got home, Mikey headed right for his room with Donny going after him and we haven't seen them since," Leo said.

"They had nothing to do with wrecking the shop and they even tried to clean up the mess we made," Raph said.

"I will check on them," Splinter said and then left the room.

* * *

At the shop, April, Casey, and Chloe were cleaning up the mess. Casey was trying to convince April that she had overreacted when she explained the situation but he wasn't able to get through to her.

"There's no way I'm forgiving them this time," April said stubbornly.

"What about all the nice things they've done for you?" Casey asked.

"Like what?" April demanded.

Casey named all the times the turtles had helped her out. Just then, Chloe cleared her throat.

"I was very grateful when the turtles helped me out," Chloe said. "If Mikey and Donny hadn't found me, I'd still be living in the sewers instead of with my grandparents. The turtles did everything possible to help me out. Including dealing with the loss of my parents in the apartment fire."

April was surprised when she saw that Chloe's face was soaked. Based on what the turtles had told her, Chloe wasn't the emotional type.

"What have I done?" April asked with regret.

"How about making up with our turtle friends?" Casey suggested.

"What should I do?" April asked with confusion.

"Leave that to me," Chloe said and then pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her sweater.

* * *

In Mikey's room, Klunk, Mikey's cat, was sleeping in his bed, and Mikey and Donny were holding each other. Their whole bodies were shaking, their shoulders were heaving, and both turtles had the floodgates in full force. Just then, Splinter entered and wrapped his arms around Mikey and Donny who immediately returned the gesture. Both turtles buried their faces in Splinter's shoulders and Splinter gently rubbed their shells.

Eventually, the three of them released each other. Just then, Leo and Raph entered the room.

"Everything OK?" Leo asked with concern.

"Why didn't April listen when we tried to apologize?" Mikey asked, sniffling.

"Mikey and I had nothing to do with the shop getting wrecked and yet April threw all of us out of her shop," Donny said while hiccupping. "She said that she never wanted to see us again and that she wished she had never met us."

"If I hadn't gotten into that argument with Leo, we wouldn't be in this situation," Raph said with regret.

"I suggest that we give Miss O'Neil some time," Splinter said. "Hopefully, she will realize that she made an error in what she had said."

The turtles nodded in agreement and then Donny's shell cell rang. He answered it as soon as he saw Chloe's name in the caller id box.

Donny stepped out of the room so he could talk to Chloe. Several minutes, later he came back into the room after hanging up the shell cell.

"Chloe just called," Donny said. "She said that April wants to see us in her shop right away."

"I guess she's forgiven us," Leo said.

"Or maybe she wants to give us back the stuff we gave her," Raph said.

"That sometimes happens in shows or movies when 2 people end a friendship," Mikey said.

The turtles left the room. Then they put on their trench coats and fedora hats and left the lair.

* * *

Later on, the turtles were standing in the middle of the shop with Casey and Chloe on either end. Just then, April entered the shop.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier," April told the turtles. "I was so angry about the mess that I forgot about all the nice things you've done for me. Chloe told me about how you've helped her which made me realize that I've overreacted over the shop being a mess. I hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you."

Mikey threw his arms around April who returned the gesture. Then Donny, Leo, and Raph got their turns.

"Guess everything worked out," Casey said.

"I'm just glad I could help," Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe," Donny said.

"You came through for us again," Leo said.

"You're really amazing," Mikey said.

"That's one thing I can agree on," Raph said.

"If it's not a problem, I could use a hand with cleaning the shop," April said.

Casey and Chloe left the shop and came back a few minutes later with cleaning supplies. Then the turtles, April, Casey, and Chloe started cleaning up the shop and even chatted while doing so.

All of them got the shop cleaned in no time. When it was done, the shop looked amazing.

"It looks even better than it originally did," April said. "If any of you want to, we can watch that new action movie that came out upstairs in my apartment."

The turtles and Casey rushed right up the stairs. April turned off the lights while Chloe locked the door and the two of them headed up the stairs so they could join the others.

The End


End file.
